Cooking In DinerTown
by CaptainElsa
Summary: An excellent cook finds themselves out on the streets of Diner Town without a job, but Flo's Diner is looking for a chef. Can they land the job? Meant to be gender-neutral so anyone can enjoy.


I couldn't wait for this day to be over, and it was only 9AM.

Maybe it was all just a big nightmare and I'd wake up soon. Here I was, sitting out on the curb in front of a diner in Diner Town with no money. I was behind on my rent, with no luck finding a job. I'd searched everywhere the past month but with no luck. The landlord kicked me out just this morning.

Two suitcases sat by my side on the curb. I held my head in my hands, hopeless.

A black cat walked up to me, rubbing my legs. I sighed. I didn't believe in superstition. It could probably only get worse from here. Where was I going to stay the night? I had no money and there weren't any hotels nearby. Renting a room was out of the question.

A cloud went over the sun. I stroked the black cat, which was purring happily.

"You and I are in the same boat, aren't we?"

This cat didn't have a collar on, so I assumed it was a stray. I hadn't seen any signs up for it. I pet it, hoping it did have a home.

If anything, I had hopes that I could work at a diner. I was an excellent cook, and dreamed of owning my own restaurant one day. Though at this point anything in the restaurant industry would be a miracle. I looked at the diner behind me – Flo's Diner. My eyes sparkled. But the spark quickly faded, as I didn't see any hiring signs.

I slouched on the pavement. Diner Town was a wash out. Maybe I'd better leave. I hefted up my bags. It was time to move on.

Then the door of the diner opened and the bell rang out. I thought it was just more customers. I was about to walk away when someone started yelling at me.

"Hey!" said a female voice, "Hey, you there! Wait!"

I turned around and looked at her. She was wearing her sandy-colored hair up in a ponytail, and had green eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with a collar and black pants, and an apron. Her nametag read: FLO.

SO she was the owner of Flo's Diner! Of course. Bells went off in my head.

"Hi." I said.

"Pardon my yelling back there. I spotted you when you first sat down. Why don't you come in and grab something to eat?"

I sighed, wishing I could eat at Flo's Diner. "I wish I could. But… I'm sorry, I'm all out of money. I'm looking for a job. And a place to live."

Flo nodded. Her reaction took me by surprise.

"Come inside. This is on the house. What do you want? Steak and fries? Flo's Diner's are the best."

After a moment of confusion, I decided to try some Flo's Diner food.

"Sure. I'll take your word for it."

I followed Flo inside. She was already in the kitchen by the time I sat down, speeding around and cooking up steak and fries for me. An old lady was working in the kitchen with her.

There were a few people in the shop eating. Flo delivered my dish in just a few minutes. I watched her cook, zooming around the kitchen.

"Remember, it's on the house." Flo winked.

I immensely enjoyed the food. I knew I could cook as good as Flo.

"First time at Flo's Diner?" Flo asked as she cleared my plate away.

"Yes. This is _amazing_. I thought Diner Town was a wash out. But you changed my mind, Flo."

"Through your taste buds, of course."

"Right." I chuckled.

I hadn't felt this good all day. Flo saw my emotions sparking in my eyes.

"You look like the making's of a chef. What do you say about working here?"

"I'm an excellent cook. I think I can live up to your dishes. I'd love to work here."

"If you make a customer happy, you're hired on the spot. Grandma and I are just visiting and taking care of things, and the other employees have the day off. So I'll need someone to cook at the diner while I'm gone. We can always use more cooks at Flo's Diner."

I pulled my apron out of my suitcase and put my hair in a hair net.

"It would be my pleasure, Flo." I said.

I finished cooking my first meal at Flo's Diner in just a few minutes. I impressed Flo with my timing and ability not to burn food on the first go, but I still had to impress the customer. However with my current luck I was feeling somewhat confident.

I delivered the food to the customer. While I waited for them to eat up I helped Flo clean up the kitchen and serve more customers. I cooked up the orders and Flo served them with speed. I already got the hang of working at Flo's diner, despite never having been in a diner before, or anywhere else for that matter.

When the customer was done and I took their dish away, they were smiling.

"Thank you." They said and left me a tip.

I held my first tip in my hands with wonder.

"You earned it!" Flo said, "Welcome to Flo's Diner. You're hired!"

"Though, I don't mean any trouble. I have one small problem. I don't have a place to stay. I don't know how I can work here if I have to leave Diner Town." I pointed out.

"Oh don't worry. You can crash at my place until you can find your own apartment to rent." Flo said.

"I don't know what to say, other than I really appreciate your kindness. Diner Town wouldn't be the same without you."

I couldn't believe it. I was staying in Diner Town after all.

— The End —


End file.
